


I Love You

by KingKotes



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes 'I love you' runs a little deeper than just a heart-to-heart connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

I love you.

It was something Jack said often, and Chase always responded with an “I love you too”. The first time he said it, it had slipped out while Jack was sitting back to back with Chase, working on a handheld device that could detect heat signatures.

“It seemed as though he had no idea how strategy worked.” Chase was saying. “Perhaps flanking both sides of the country was a smart move, but when your enemy brings their ally countries into the equation, you should not be dividing your army. When he inevitably lost, I told him the next time he asks me for advice, he shouldn't be listening with his head up his ass.”

Jack had laughed, tilting his head back against Chase's. “Christ, I love you.” He had snickered, then the realization of what he said hit him full force. He'd froze, entire body tensing up, afraid to even move.

Behind him, Chase shifted his head a bit, and Jack nearly flinched.

“I love you, too.” Chase said, and Jack had sighed with relief, drawing a soft laugh from the Heylin.

From then on, Jack said it with growing ease. It was always said before they went to sleep, or when one of them left the mountain. It was whispered when they were cuddling, Jack's face buried in Chase's neck and his fingers carding through Jack's hair, or when Jack felt the silence in the room had stretched too long.

The three words Jack had never thought he'd be able to say to someone started to come so naturally to him. Telling Chase he loved him was as simple as telling him there was a new shen gong wu popping up.

Jack only realized how deep those three words actually ran as one day he found himself sitting in Chase's lap, legs wrapped around his waist and their foreheads pressed together, not doing anything, just sitting and basking in the feeling of protection and warmth he always got from Chase. He muttered those words again, his voice hardly a whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chase moved his head a little, brushing his cheek against Jack's and kissing the spot below his ear. Jack put his his hands into Chase's thick hair, brushing through it as he smiled, eyes closed. Chase's hands, sitting loosely on Jack's waist, tightened a little as Chase pulled him closer against him. Jack giggled softly and nuzzled Chase's neck, hugging him and pressing as close against him as he could. Chase's arms looped around his back and he held him tightly, not letting him pull away, but Jack wasn't planning on moving away from the warm, safe feeling he got, like Chase was a shield and could protect him from the world.

Chase's lips brushed against his disheveled hair. “I like your hair when it's not slicked back.” He murmured. “You're beautiful with it falling in your face.”

Jack's heart seemed to skip a beat and he buried his face into Chase's shoulder. “Maybe I'll wear it down more often.”

“Please do.” One of Chase's ungloved hands took gentle hold of Jack's chin and he pushed him back to look at him. Chase's serpentine eyes were soft, shining like polished gold, and he smiled gently when he pushed red locks out of Jack's ruby eyes. His thumb traced down Jack's cheek, and he cupped his face, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead, his cheeks, his brow and the corner of his mouth, before giving him a real, gentle kiss. Jack's hands slid to Chase's jaw, holding his face close enough that he could see the tiny flecks of orange in his eyes. Chase's hair, unbrushed, tumbled loosely over his shoulders and cascaded around his face like wavy black curtains. Jack pushed it behind his ears, hands following the hair's path and running down Chase's chest. He wasn't wearing armor, just a thin black shirt, and Jack loved the way Chase was always warm. Maybe it was just that Jack was always cold, but Chase radiated heat like a flame. Jack's hands went back up to Chase's neck to bury back into his hair. Chase pressed their foreheads together once again, his eyes dancing around Jack's face.

Jack's gaze fell to where his fingers were twirling thick locks of shiny hair, twisting them around his hand before letting the curls tumble from his grip. He looked back up, eyes locking with Chase, and for a moment they just stared. Jack's breath caught in his throat when Chase's mouth curled into a smile that lit up the room.  
Saying that Chase was beautiful seemed like an understatement. To Jack, Chase seemed almost godlike, in the careful arch of his brow and the glint in his eyes, in the way the edges of just-too-long canines showed at the corner of his mouth when he grinned, in the way his movements were always so precise, smooth, like he had totally confidence in every flick of his fingers and tilt of his head. Compared to Jack's own movements, which were clumsy and jerky when he wasn't on ice, made Chase seem even more lithe and sly than what should be normal.

Even Chase's voice seemed like that of someone of a higher power. Deep, with words that poured smooth like melted chocolate. Even the harshest of insults were wrapped in velvet, even when he got angry and got loud, his shouts were silk and dripping with honey. Jack loved everything about him, from the outside to the inside; every part of Chase seemed perfect.

Jack felt the three words bubbling up inside him, ready to come out again. But as he stared at Chase, their gazes locked, the words burned deep in his chest, making his pulse pick up and pound through his veins. Chase's eyes seems so soft, gentle and inviting, so full of love and it was all just for Jack, those tiny smiles and soft whispered words and gentle touches were his and his alone.

It was then Jack realized “I love you” had a much deeper meaning. The words curled up from his heart, from the deepest part of his core and every fiber of his being. He didn't love Chase, no, it was something more than just love, more than just a heart-to-heart connection. The feelings were soul-deep, and the realization made Jack's breath stop completely and his heart nearly leap into his throat.

“Chase,” He whispered the name without even realizing it.

“Hmm?” Chase's eyebrows lifted just a bit, and Jack licked his lips, suddenly nervous, his skin prickling and feeling too hot.

“Chase,” he repeated, and Chase gave a crooked, amused smile. Jack forced down the strange lump in his throat. “I love you.” Chase seemed to give him a look, a yes, I know, Jack kind of look, and Jack gave a small shake of his head. “No, I mean, I'm in love with you, Chase.”

Chase's crooked smile fell a little, but instantly a grin was stretched across his face, his eyes so open and caring, and his voice was honest and full of the same warmth Jack felt in his face.

“Well, that's good.” Chase replied. “Because I happen to be in love with you as well, Jack, immensely so.”

A smile broke on Jack's face and he felt close to tears. He closed his eyes and moved his head to Chase's neck, hugging him as tight as he possibly could, because this was real and the love was mutual and everything seemed right and perfect, with Chase's arms around him and the soft, steady thrum of the pulse in his neck.

Jack was so smitten it made him dizzy, and as he pressed a chaste kiss to Chase's neck, he knew this was where he belonged, wrapped in the arms of the one person he loved more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> First complete fic?? First fic on the site?? Hell yeah man.  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
